


How to appeal to him - How to convince him

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Castiel/Alpha Sam & Dean Winchester, Omega Castiel/Alpha Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Certain things in the Winchesters life are ‘normal’ by now, certain things/people have found their place in that unique Hunter Existence.…only Sam still feels all alone.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	How to appeal to him - How to convince him

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I don’t exactly know what that is, but apparently I do struggle with a certain kind of Texts. Short is fine, extremely long obviously/maybe as well, but I have issues to find the right balance for finished middle long stories.  
> They appear to long for just a scenic atmosphere and to short for a real story, at least for me.  
> So the only solution for it, is to work on it…
> 
> And here we go, a text to short for a real story, and to long for just a momentum of emotions.  
> ^^!  
> Bare with me since this is only exercise. ^^!  
> This is as usual no Beta, I am no native but I do at least hope as always that you will find some distraction in it.  
> *wave*

How to appeal to him? SPN FF  
How to convince him?

“What is this?” Sam wondered, almost passing his big Brother’s room but stopping just in time.  
“Nothing!” Dean hurried to assure, straightening his body in his try to hide something in his back.  
“…What is it…?” Sam wanted to know tightly holding to his books as he actually, uninvited entered the ‘forbidden’ room, completely and insistingly ignoring the older ones complains and strange movements in those attempts to keep the ‘little’ Brother out.

“Let me see!” The definitely taller Sam stated in excitement, using the chance that for once his Brothers room door had not been closed.  
In his lanky appearing turns and steps he was to fast for Dean to follow and/or hold him back as the usually serious Hunter regressed into this curious child of his that he had been hiding over so many years.

For a moment Dean did see this boy that had pulled at his jacket not caring about the grumpy big guy his Brother had been, before Sammy had somehow decided to grow like a frigging beanstalk shooting into the sky.

But it was inconvenient never the less and the older Winchester hurried to focus back on the task of keeping Sam OUT!

\-------------

“Well…” Sam tried to figure the right reaction to the situation and this display, knowing that he was walking on thin ice here anyway.

Dean had retracted himself further away, closer to the door, definitely acting as if he was ready to run.  
And Sam couldn’t really blame the older one as he was still looking at the crooked and miserable structure, not quite, construction sitting on the floor.  
Clearly someone had put in some effort, but it still was just out off…, anything, just not right.

“…uhm….I’…m not…sure this is…correct?” Sam tried, unable to find any flattering words for this fail right in front of him.  
And he was ready to get hit, kicked or even bidden as he wasn’t daring to look back at his Brother who was growling in the background.

“IT’S WRONG!” Dean finally stated, sounding really annoyed and desperate.  
“THEY GAVE THE WRONG STUFF! THAT’S not WHAT’s it supposed to look like!” Dean, although admitting the obvious, growled, unwilling to accept the blame for it though.

Sam didn’t said anything and only showed his empathic look, trying not to make it look like pity, although feeling it right now.

“…Why did you…?” Sam wanted to know even though he had quite a good idea where this sudden need of building …’this’….might came from.

But Dean just growled, this time only really unhappy.

“It’s that bad?” The deep voice questioned, till the end having some hope which Sam couldn’t grant, although he would have liked too.

# ***

Over the next days Dean was walking the Bunker like a beaten up zombie, boiling in his self decided misery.

Sam watched it for a while, watched how his Brother walked up and down the rooms, sighing whenever passing by, only to turn and do it just again.  
It was stressful, since the older Hunter wasn’t willing to talk either, growling every time Sam was offering.

“Dean please!” Sam had begged for his sibling to stop, at least with the subdued whining howl.  
No one had kicked or beaten him and in any case the Winchester wouldn’t have acted that gloomy even in their worst times.  
And just to make it a point, Dean had howled even louder, sounding even more self-pity in his dramatic attitude after that plea.

\-------------

It was a risky move, Sam thought, as he closed his eyes and decided to make it anyway, and if only to have his Brother stop acting like a douche.  
He wouldn’t make any progress in his research as long as his beloved, currently hated, ‘Dramaqueen’ of a big Brother would walk their home like that.

“I HELP YOU!”  
Sam finally yelled, as Dean had already ended his round at the library and again moved on to the hallways.

\-------------

Sam sighed, he wasn’t that keen to be a part of what he would normally never step into after being a side line witness for so many years by now.  
It was always painful to feel as the outsider and being so close while being so insanely far away.  
But Sam had somehow missed the chance, he thought, being not sure if there ever had been one for him at all.

The tall Hunter stretched his body, his unique version of clearing his head before he waited for Dean to return and either give him fire, stare or …maybe accept the offered help,  
With Dean and this special topic it was never easy to know.

Sam listened to the returning, hurried steps from heavy boots, that got closer and closer to judge in his fate…

\-------------

“You would help?...” Dean sounded surprised, somehow even in slight disbelieve.

“…just…spare me the Details…” Sam asked for, knowing his Brother’s tendency to brag about each and every of his conquests, this being no exception although very different.

# ***

At first they had considered just using, expanding and fix this already existing …’foundation’… But after Dean had cut himself on some unexpected edges, and Sam had gotten his finger caught, painfully, in between two pieces he still didn’t know where they belonged too…, both Brothers had decided to do it the right way from the ground up on.  
Although it was a strange, slightly awkward even to sit next to his Brother while working at something so private that was meant for others, Sam tried to keep it professional and bury his ongoing doubts.

Being on the road for so long already and knowing each other so damn well, it didn’t took long for the two Hunters to find into an unexpectedly efficient routine.  
Dean measuring and sawing some Material for the structure at the base, while Sam was creating some sketches on how and where to integrate it the best way into the rather small space of the room.  
He even argued and won over the Bed that would have to be removed in order to make it really fit the way Sam found best working.  
And although they did not got into Details of what this construction was meant for, they actually did…, as Sam sat down to show his Version of legroom...

At some point both of them ended up laying side by side in that constructed space, staring at the ceiling in unison, officially to test THEIR Creation so far.

It was Sam who jerked up suddenly, almost jumping and struggling as he tried to step out of that build circle.  
He was mumbling something that Dean couldn’t hear as he was looking up in irritation as Sam left and simply disappeared for the day.

\-------------

Dean was patient, nervous actually, desperate and more than once passing Sam’s door, scenting there in his efforts to figure something out which he couldn’t.  
Sam had left their ‘construction work’ without a word and ever since locked himself away.  
Dean wasn’t sure what to think of it, what to feel, but he was nervous and he was anxious, hardly keeping his newly growing pitiful whimper at bay.

Sam would just need time, he told himself over the first nerve wrecking 24 hours before the older Hunter figured that he would have to work on, all on his own.

\-------------

It was two days later that a tall figure, slowly appeared in the doorframe of Dean’s room.  
And Sam looked tired, exhausted and somehow sad although he appeared to smile.

“You…ok?” Dean questioned, not really wanting to poke at whatever had spooked his Brother, fearing it would be painful for him as well.  
And finally Sam nodded, getting closer again and reaching out for one of the building tools.

From that on, they worked in complete silence and with a strange atmosphere hanging over both of their heads…

# ***

A week later, and with one or two, maybe hundred of adjustments, equally parted among the Brothers, done to their Creation, both Winchesters looked at it, the scent of pride lingering in the air.  
What had been planed as a small area next to the Hunters bed was now completely taking in the whole place that had formerly been Dean’s – not to get in – bed room.

It had somehow enfolded itself from the Center up to the walls, stretching up its existence in some Bookshelves Sam had insisted on and Dean had accepted for some reason.  
They had build it on a small podium to install a heating system underneath that would keep it cozy and warm no matter the temperature outside. It was something Dean had described as an effort to have it last, for someone to stay even the next morning.  
It had Sam feel warm in his guts and hurt just a second later as it showed that his Brother was serious this time.

This still bare Construct of a core Symbol of home was expanding even further to the sides and the head away from the door, allowing for some personal items to be put up there on display, to be shown and seen by who ever would enter this ‘sacred’ refuge Dean couldn’t stop smiling about.

Sam suddenly felt strange to have put in some of his own ideas and ideals, to have been carried away like that knowing that it would never belong to him anyway.  
But still, he was so proud, wanted it to last just the same as Dean did, and he wanted it to be good even though he would never lay in there.

“We did good.” Dean suddenly stated.  
“I am really proud of us.” He continued his face calm and happy as he was looking, still looking as if to imagine something Sam couldn’t see.  
“It still needs the cushions and mattresses and the soft materials…” Sam stated, trying to sound neutral and failing at it.

“…Would you…. Would you like to pick them…with me?”  
The deep voice sounded nervous and Dean scratching his back of the neck was another clear indicator for that.  
But at that moment, Sam couldn’t do anything else than stare in confusion and feeling hurt.  
This was going too far, it would not only be painful but torture to do that, he decided, but his lips kept sealed as he just stared with that sad looked on his face…

“…NO…no only if you like… no pressure.” Dean tried to joke as he realized his mistake, already to late though…

# ***

It took another week, during which Dean’s door kept closed, and none of them was talking about it as they were busy with Hunting Monsters and heart breaks of a very different kind.

But it was just a week, and still way to close, as Dean did walk into the library, again scratching his neck and not really looking up to where Sam was working on his Books…

“Uhm… he has just texted and…is on his way.” Dean stated what should have been nothing more than a neutral, easy, daily information, but now…, after what they had worked on, this small sentence was so damn much more…

\-------------

He really didn’t wanted to be there, didn’t want to be part of that, Sam thought as he slowly followed Dean through the hallways after he had actually begged for Sam to be there to show off THEIR Creation…

Now Sam wasn’t so sure anymore as he watched Dean becoming a bit edgy in his excitement and nervousness, still not opening his door though.

# ***

“SAM, DEAN?!” The so familiar, deep voice called from the Bunker entrance and it had Sam wincing hearing his Name as well, as their Angel, ‘their’ Omega returned.

“Cass we’re here!” Dean answered back to his already chosen Partner, his excitement building up even more. His scent speaking of want and happiness, of devotion and love, and Sam wanted to cry as his Brother grabbed his wrist and smiled at him, eager to have his joy transported and shared right now.

Castiel was smiling just the same as he eyed his first Human as Sam was calling his Brother when ever the Angel was involved.  
This way making a difference between them and an attempt to explain to himself why it had been Dean and not him in the end.

“Hy Cass.” Sam smiled, after the blue eyed Omega had thoroughly greeted his Alpha and turned his attention towards him.

“Hello Sam.” The deep but soft voice welcomed the second Alpha at his newly, now to become serious, real home, and he smiled... One of two smiles in this world that Sam would die for without hesitation…

“Yeah, yeah, enough of the hello’s…” Dean almost danced on his feet, eager to present…his/their Creation…

\-------------

Sam stood back as Dean opened the door and his private room.  
The younger one didn’t look inside, awkwardly standing a bit away at the now empty hallway, a bit ashamed and embarrassed for having done something an Alpha shouldn’t and for leaving his mark on that very intimate Creation as well.  
It felt wrong to be here…, Sam thought.  
It was a mistake…

“What did you do with my Nest?”  
Castiel suddenly sounded from within, not loud but obviously confused.  
“We had to recreate it…” Dean assured apologetic but seriously and with that fond tone in his voice.  
Sam listened in, slightly irritated getting to know that not Dean but Cass had built this…’first try’…

But he hadn’t much time to get lost in his wondering anyway.

“You agreed…!” Sam heard their Angel say, seconds before the Omega was walking up to him, brightly smiling and cupping the taller Alphas cheeks before pulling a very, very confused Winchester down to his level and intimately scenting the younger Hunters neck.

“It is beautiful.” The Angel praised in his typical honesty.  
“The Nest, and that you will join. It had taken Dean so long to ask you to be by his side...” Sam heard the Omega say, not believing one word...

“….ahm…Cass that…he..has not …!”  
Dean sounded a bit panicked but Sam just stared down at Cass, still there, still close to him, still touching…, he could have that, he wondered in awe and bewilderment.  
He was unable to make a move, unable to process that obvious ‘delusion’, needing something else to make sure, to get approval as he finally looked up and searched for his Brother.

Never in all of his life Sam had more desperately wanted this permission that acceptance  
“I will....”  
He heard himself whisper, carefully watching if Dean would freak, if he would attack him, would be disgust…  
And with great fear the younger Alpha searched for that sign of disapproval and denial he had become so used too in his life.

…But there was none.  
Dean was smiling, shy, afraid and irritated as well, but he was smiling…  
And even though he was still locking eyes with his Brother, Sam suddenly pulled Castiel in, closely, tightly holding the Angel to his chest.  
Until he finally, instinctively searched for the Omega’s crook of the neck, scenting, licking where Dean already had set that special mark, Sam had always wanted to touch, at least once.

“…Thank …you…”  
The tall Hunter sobbed subdued and now hidden from his Brothers eyes as he allowed the Omega to comfort him in that moment as all those years of yearning and loss broke in, like a huge wave about to overwhelm him.

“Welcome to the pack…, I am sorry that it took him/us so long…”  
Castiel whispered in return, his hands gently caressing up and down Sam’s broad back.

# ***

They were strange, Castiel thought watching the/his Alphas cuddled up together in that, beautiful, tremendous Nest they had prepared for them all.  
He was supposed to be at the Center of it and kept safe and protected, but nothing really worked normal around/with the Winchesters the Angel had figured a long time ago.

He watched fondly as Sam sneaked even closer and Dean grunted at the disturbance, opening up a space for the taller Body to crawl in never the less.  
His Alphas were strange Castiel thought as he looked around, finding both of the Brothers in that newly Construction he had to admit was much better than his.  
And although there was a tiny bit of him hurt, he found that Nest worthy, fitting for their pack, fitting for all three of them and maybe even fitting for something more...  
An unspoken Promise the Hunters had made by preparing this space and making room for more…

Castiel was wondering why he hadn’t tried that earlier?  
Why he had only now started to demand more by setting up a Nest decoy in the first place, already knowing that Dean would panic at that given direction, afraid of providing a future on his own.  
He would have done every thing to figure a way to pull Sam in, unable to let go, unwilling to leave, because bounded by soul to his most beloved…

His Alphas were strange, Castiel thought as he continued his guard/Watch.

End…


End file.
